


Carlando

by Jae_universe



Series: Des mots d'amour et autres Je t'aime [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Carlando, Fluff, Love, M/M, Memories, Romance, Short, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Alors que la fin de sa collaboration avec Carlos approche, Lando se laisse prendre par la nostalgie de ces deux années qui auront chamboulées sa vie et qui lui auront tant apporté.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Des mots d'amour et autres Je t'aime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Carlando

Au moment de faire le bilan de ces deux saisons passées avec Carlos comme coéquipier, Lando ne pouvait que sourire. Leur partenariat avait été riche, que ce soit professionnellement, socialement ou émotionnellement. Avec Carlos, Lando avait trouvé le coéquipier idéal et il se demandait bien comment il allait être capable de poursuivre sans lui. Entre eux l'émulation était saine, mettait une bonne ambiance dans l'équipe tout en la poussant vers le haut. Tant de fou rires et de complicité, ce lien particulier qui rapidement - pour ne pas dire immédiatement - leur avait permis de se qualifier de meilleurs amis. Toujours à se chamailler gentiment, à jouer à l'un ou l'autre jeu, à simplement passer du temps ensemble et à profiter de l'instant présent sans jamais se déprécier. Comme s'ils étaient tout simplement faits pour être ensemble, que ce soit dans le travail ou dans l'intimité, car en réalité c'était plus que de l'amitié qui les unissait.

Des sentiments arrivés sans prévenir, ce béguin que Lando avait tout de suite eut pour Carlos et celui que Carlos avait immédiatement éprouvé pour Lando, les deux évoluant en quelque chose de plus fort. L'amour, le vrai, qu'ils avaient inconsciemment ou consciemment longtemps ignoré. Un amour partagé qui après une lutte aussi éreintante que vaine, fut dévoilé. Les mots, les gestes, les baisers, le toucher, ces nuits et ces autres baisers, Lando se souvenait de tout sans exception. Les détails, les lieux, les moments, chaque partie de son corps que Carlos avait effleuré, touché ou embrassé, tout était gravé dans son esprit comme dans du marbre. Ces moments hors du temps, ô combien précieux, ce bonheur partagé avec celui que Lando savait être fait pour lui. 

Mais désormais, dans quelques jours, tout allait changer. Leur amour était toujours là, intacte et encore plus fort sauf que dès 2021 entamé, Carlos ne serait plus son coéquipier. Lando le savait depuis longtemps, évidemment il ne pouvait en vouloir à Carlos, l'appel de la grande Scuderia ne se refusait pas. C'était une opportunité unique pour la carrière de son bel ibère et malgré son cœur qui se serrait à ce que lui réservait l'avenir sans Carlos à ses côtés au sein du team McLaren, Lando encourageait son petit ami à poursuivre son rêve. Ce qui allait suivre, leur séparation professionnelle, il essayait de ne pas y penser. Ils évitaient le sujet, encore et encore, incapables d'en parler tant leurs gorges se nouaient à la respective de cet éloignement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se dire qu'entre eux les sentiments ne changeraient pas, que la seule chose qui allait être différente serait le temps passé ensemble, considérablement moindre en comparaison de ces deux années passées comme coéquipiers.

Dès que les lumières d'Abu Dhabi s'étaient éteintes, ils avaient rallié l'Angleterre à bord d'un vol privé. La vie à deux qu'ils menaient plus ou moins s'éloignait, à la fin de la semaine Carlos repartirait pour l'Espagne où il passerait noël en famille, loin de Lando et des habitudes qu'ils avaient prises. Une routine déjà différente cette année en comparaison de 2019, la crise sanitaire les ayant privés de certains moments de complicité en les forçant à se maintenir physiquement éloignés. Tous ces moments où ils auraient voulu se toucher, s'embrasser ou ne serait-ce que s'effleurer, et que les gestes barrières et les autres leur avaient interdit ; mais dès que le monde s'éloignait, que les rideaux se fermaient, ils se retrouvaient. Des moments toujours trop courts et sans assez d'insouciance, dont ils auraient voulu davantage profiter.

-À quoi penses-tu, demanda Carlos alors qu'ils étaient en ces premières heures du jour en route pour l'usine.

-Oh, soupira Lando en s'accoudant à la portière et en laissant sa tête tomber contre la vitre, aux deux années qui se sont écoulées, c'est passé si vite... Le temps passe si vite quand je suis avec toi.

-Oui, j'ai aussi cette impression quand je suis avec toi, confirma Carlos tandis qu'ils quittaient la route départementale pour le chemin de campagne menant à l'usine. Je pense que c'est parce qu'on est bien tous les deux, on dit que le temps passe plus vite quand on vit des instants agréables.

-Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Lando bailla, essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui venaient d'apparaître aux coins de ses yeux. Carlos lui jeta quelques coups d'œil, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage au même rythme qu'un autre apparaissait sur le visage de Lando.

-Je t'aime Carlos, dit Lando avec le léger rougissant qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il disait ces mots.

-Je t'aime aussi Lando, assura Carlos en déployant une main sur celle de son petit ami.

Après un instant, Carlos replaça sa main sur le volant. Ils terminèrent le trajet en silence, arrivèrent à l'usine où Carlos badgea à l'entrée puis se gara sur le parking à cette heure-ci partiellement vide, coupant le moteur d'un mouvement rapide. Tout comme lui Lando défit sa ceinture, toutefois ils restèrent assis et immobiles. Après quelques dérobades leurs regards se rencontrèrent, les sentiments circulèrent dans un contraste d'amour et d'insécurité.

-Peu importe le chemin que nos carrières emprunteront, nous serons toujours liés, dit Carlos. Équipiers ou non ça ne changera rien, nous serons toujours Carlando.

-Et s'il se crée un Charlos, hésita Lando, Carlando sera oublié...

-Non, je ne crois pas que les fans oublierons Carlando et moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

-Mais Charles est mignon.

Lando avait murmuré cela tout bas, fuyant le regard de Carlos qui s'amusa de la pointe de jalousie s'éveillant dans l'esprit de son petit ami.

-Oui peut-être, soupira Carlos, mais il est trop... Charles pour moi. Je préfère ton petit côté Lando.

Carlos sourit et Lando rit. Ce que Carlos venait de dire était tellement mignon au fond, à l'image de ses sentiments, Lando se sentit fondre alors que Carlos le rejoignait dans ses rires.

-Je t'aime, je n'aime que toi Lando, murmura Carlos en se rapprochant.

-Je t'aime et je n'aime que toi Carlos.

Lando s'avança, combla les derniers centimètres séparant ses lèvres de celles de Carlos.

Oui, le départ de Carlos pour Ferrari changeait la perspective du temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble mais en aucun cas l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> De retour avec un Carlando ! J'en profite pour créer une nouvelle série, qui regroupera quelques textes aux couleurs pastel et à la texture guimauve. Un peu de romantisme dans ce monde qui tend à s'édulcorer !


End file.
